Familial Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy (FHC) is an autosomal dominant disease, which has been associated with mutations in almost every major cardiac sarcomeric protein. Whereas individuals with myosin heavy chain (MHC) mutations, in general, have a higher level of cardiac hypertrophy, those with cardiac Troponin T (CTnT) and some of the reported Troponin I (CTnI) mutations have less hypertrophy and a higher incidence of sudden cardiac death (SCD). Most recently, a single mutation in Troponin C has been reported to be possibly associated with FHC. Although several mutations have been extensively characterized in vitro, it is still unclear how they cause cardiac hypertrophy or SCD. Our working hypothesis is that FHC troponin mutations alter the pCa-force and -ATPase relationships, the ability of the muscle to develop maximum force and ATPase activity, myosin cross-bridge kinetics, efficiency of contraction, and the ability of the muscle to do work. That mutations, which increase Ca2+- sensitivity, are more closely associated with sudden death, while mutations, which decrease the ability of the muscle to develop force, are more closely associated with hypertrophy. Recently reported transgenic mouse results along with our data from three transgenic mouse lines expressing the human CTnT (HCTnT) FHC mutations (I79N, F1101 and R278C) and HCTnI-R145G, support this hypothesis. The objective of this proposal is to comprehensively study the in vitro consequences (e.g. Ca2+-sensitivity of contraction, kinetics of force development/relaxation, impaired CTnI inhibitory function, etc.) of different FHC associated Troponin mutations in existing and new transgenic mice to identify the key mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of FHC. This application brings together highly talented scientists at the University of Miami with varied backgrounds and represents a comprehensive approach to the study of these troponin mutations. Our goal is to correlate, the observed effects of mutations in CTnT, CTnI and CTnC on the Ca2+ regulation of cardiac muscle contraction in our animal models, with the pathogenesis of FHC in humans, especially in cases where sudden cardiac deaths have been reported. These studies will determine the functional consequences of different troponin T, troponin I and troponin C mutations under the same experimental conditions, and thus help identify key mechanism(s) involved in the pathogenesis of Troponin-linked FHC and lead to potential therapeutic strategies